PMD: Red and Blue Rescue Team
by FuzzyOtter
Summary: Join Adam, a shiny Pikachu and Eve, a shiny Eevee. They form an exploration team and help other Pokemon! This story has its own unique storyline. Some parts maybe part of PMD Red/Blue Rescue Team, but the storyline will be different and unique!
1. Chapter 1

****"Pokemon speech"

'Pokemon thought'

[telepathy if i ever use it]

A young human girl was lying down on the grass. Her head ached in extreme pain. Her vision was very blurry, so she couldn't see very well.

'...Ugh...'

'...What...happened...'

Her vision suddenly regained. She could see clearly now. Tired, she lifted up her hands to her eyes.

'Paws? I don't remember- PAWS?!'

She gasped in shock when she realized she has paws instead of hand. She noticed a small orange mouse behind her silver furry paws with a face of worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" the orange mouse asked. "I saw you here unconscious and I ran here as fast as I could. I'm Adam, by the way!" He held out a paw and smiled.

Her eyes widened and gasped in more shock.

"WHA? Pikachu aren't suppose to talk! Us Humans don't understand them!" the girl asked in shock. The Pikachu's smile formed into a frown and his ears dropped.

"Human? You look like a normal Eevee to me! Wait, scratch normal. YOU'RE SHINY!" Adam exclaimed.

The girl that is now a shiny Eevee tilted her head in confusion. She looked back at her formerly hands now paws and looked back up to the orange Pikachu. She finally noticed the Pikachu was orange.

"You got a name?" Adam asked. This frightened the shiny Eevee as she was interrupted during her train of thought.

"E-Eve. My name is Eve." Eve slowly informed. "W-wait. Why are you making such a fuss that I'm shiny. You're shiny, too!" Adam smiled.

"Hehe. Well, out of all the newborn, I was the only shiny. The first shiny to be exact." Adam corrected. "They kicked me out cause they thought I was cursed. A town nearby my pack took me in. They gave me a house and everything!"

Eve saddened when Adam mentioned the fact he was orphaned. Abandoned. Just because of his fur color.

"Hey if you have nowhere to go you can stay with m-" Adam spoke but was soon interrupted by a female Butterfree who flew towards them in a hurry.

"P-please help my little baby Caterpie!" the Butterfree asked.

"What happened to him... or her?" Adam asked.

"We were playing near Tiny Woods. Suddenly, a fissure opened the ground up and my baby fell right in! I tried to get HIM back, but the wild Pokemon attacked me before I could get him!"

"Why would the wild pokemon do that!?" Eve blurted out, obviously angered by their actions.

"I think they were angered because of the fissure, causing them to attack me." Butterfree replied.

"Thank you for the info, ma'am, but me must get going! Come on Eve!" Adam cried out while running towards Tiny Woods.

Eve was confused, but without a question, she quickly ran towards Adam.

"I hope them and my Caterpie are OK..." Butterfree muttered.

{Meanwhile at Tiny Woods}

Adam and Eve quickly entered Tiny Woods. Tons of wild pokemon looked at them with rage filled eyes. Adam was very brave and had a smirk on his face. Electricity crackling from his cheeks. On the other hand, Eve was cowering in fear. Adam patted her on the back.

"It's okay! I'll protect you from the wild pokemon! I promise!" Adam declared.

"Right! Thank you!" Eve replied.

'I just hope you/I can keep that promise' they both thought in unison.

They walked towards a flight of stairs.

"Remember Eve. After we go up these stairs, the wild pokemon in rage will attack us." Adam reassured.

"Don't worry! I'll try to fight!" Eve screamed with the sudden mood change.

Adam smiled. 'Wow! Literally a second ago, she was cowering in fear, now she's brave and wants to fight!"

Adam and Eve walked up the stairs, and was immediately greeted with a Wurmple using String Shot. Adam quickly countered with Thundershock, destroying the String Shot, and electrocuting it. The Wurmple tried to Tackle, but was stopped in it's tracks. Sparks of electricity surrounded him while he struggled to move.

'Great! It's paralyzed! Now's my chance!' Eve thought. She quickly dashed towards the Wurmple using Tackle. It was a direct hit, causing the Wurmple to crash towards a wall, knocking it out. It dropped gold coins with a giant P on it. Curious, she walked towards the coins. Adam quickly followed.

"What's that?" Eve asked. Adam was a bit dumbfounded by the question, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Uh...well...that Eve is called Poke. We use it to buy things like in shops."

"How much poke is it?" Eve asked.

"Hmmm... about 30." Adam replied.

Eve mentally "ooohed". Her eyes widened when she saw a Pidgey striking down towards Adam.

"Watch out!" Eve yelled. "A Pidgey!"

Adam looked behind him and quickly sidestepped, leaving it for Eve. She ducked down to dodge it. The Wurmple that was knocked out slowly opened his eyes. He tried to fire a String Shot to wrap them, but he was interrupted by a Pidgey flying towards it. Both off their eyes widene as they collided, ultimately knocking both of them out.

Eve and Adam sweatdropped right after the incident.

"Sooo. How do we get out?" Eve asked.

"We'll have to find some stairs similar to the one we just used to enter." Adam replied walking. Eve nodded and quickly followed.

Continuing the first floor, they encountered a Pidgey and a Wurnple. Adam thundershocked it once immediately knocking it out. Eve tackled Wurmple once. The Wurmple countered with String Shot covering Eve's entire body. She wouldn't give up though. She tip toed towards the Wurmple and body slammed it, knocking it out. While traveling trying to find the stairs, Eve collected 30 poke from a stack, while Adam collected 63 from two stacks before finding the stairs.

On the second floor, a Pidgey ambushed them. Adam tried to thundershock it, but it quickly dodged. The Pidgey used Aerial Ace on Eve, almost knocking her out. Eve responded with a Sand-Attack on the Pidgey's eyes, making it temporarily blind. Adam took advantage of the moment, and thundershocked the Pidgey until it was out cold. Eve had a gash on her back. It wasn't deep, but it was definitely bleeding. Adam ran to Eve a bit worried.

"You okay?" Adam asked worried. Ignoring the pain, Eve gave out a smile.

"It's fine. I've been through worse." 'MAN! THIS HURTS MORE THAN THE ACCIDENT I HAD ON THE MONKEY BARS'

"Fine or not, we definitely need an Oran Berry." Adam assured.

"What's...that?" Eve asked. Adam facepawed.

"They are blue round plump berries." Adam described. "Keep an eye out for them."

"Alright."

Quickly after that conversation, they walked down a narrow path, revealing a room with 29 poke, and the stairs. Adam quickly retrieved the 29 poke, and the duo walked up?/down? the stairs.

As soon as they got up, something caught Eve's eye. It was a small blue figure. It was round, plumped, and just laying there on the floor.

"Is that an Oran Berry?" Eve asked pointing at the small round figure.

"Yes it is! You go get it and I'll protect you!" Adam said.

The duo ran towards the Oran Berry. Suddenly, a Wurmple came out ambushing them. The Wurmple fired Poison Stings at the Pikachu. He dodged all of them. Electricity started to crackle from his red cheeks.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Adam yelled. The electric bolt ... bolted towards the Wurmple. The Wurmple fired a barrage of Poison Stings, getting hit by the thunderbolt. The thunderbolt drained most of his energy, so there was no time for him to dodge. All of the Poison Stings hit him square in the chest. He managed to get to Eve before collapsing, with a sliver of health left.

"Eve.." Adam said weak. Eve turned around while munching on an Oran Berry with blue goop around her mouth. She gasped. Her eyes widened in shock of the sight before her, but remained calm. Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

"D-do you have a Pecha Berry?" Adam asked. "It's a pi-"

"A pink triangle shape looking berry?" Eve interrupted. Adam nodded.

"How'd you know?" Adam asked before coughing some blood. Eve ran to his side with a smirk. "Cause" She held out a Pecha Berry, which Adam quickly devoured.

"Thanks" Adam thanked. "Do you also have a-"

"A spare Oran Berry?" Eve asked while handing him an Oran Berry.

"Thanks..." Adam thanked with a smile before devouring the Oran Berry.

"HEY!" Eve called from afar. "I FOUND THE STAIRS!"

"GREAT!" Adam yelled back running towards Eve. The duo walked up the stairs. There lied a cowering Caterpie.

"Come on..." Eve comfortingly said while reaching her paws out. "We're taking you back to your momma Butterfree."

Caterpie smiled, and Eve scooped him out.

"Aww. Your like a mom!" Adam joked. Eve blushed in embarrassment, and they all made their way out.

Right outside the Tiny Woods entrance, was a crying Butterfree. An all too familiar voice stopped her sobbing.

"Mommy?" the voice asked. Butterfree looked up and saw a Caterpie slithering towards her.

"Son!" Butterfree exclaimed and hugged the Caterpie.

Neither Adam or Eve could resist smiling at the heartwarming scene. The Butterfree walked towards them.

"Thank you very much!" the Butterfree thanked. "What are your names?"

Adam smiled. "Thank you ma'am. I am Adam, and this is Eve!"

"Adam...Eve..cool..." Caterpie worshiped. Eve leaned against Adam and whispered in his ear.

"His praising is pretty weird, but makes me feel happy..." Eve whispered.

"Agreed." Adam whispered back.

"Well, thank you! Goodbye!" Butterfree thanked and left, with Caterpie scooped up asleep in her arms.

They both smiled at Butterfree leaving. There was an awkward silence for half a minute.

"Hey Eve." Adam asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

'Hmm... Well considering I have no memory at all except my name and that I was a human, so no.' Eve thought.

"Nope." Eve answered.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" Adam asked.

A tint of red that no one could see appeared on Eve's face.

'I just met the guy. He's nice and all, but live with him? I barely know him! But I have nowhere to go..." Eve thought.

"Sure!" Eve said with a smile.

"Great!" Adam exclaimed. "I'll show you around town tomorrow!" Adam grabbed Eve's wrist and ran towards his home. His house was like a normal wooden shack, but in front was a clear pond you can swim in, and at the back was grass. Grass that looked so comfortable, you could sleep on it!

"Wow..." Eve's eyes sparkled.

"Great isn't it?" Adam asked

"Yes! It's amazing!" Eve replied. 'I don't know why but this place ...it seems...like home.. Maybe it's the instinct of a pokemon.' Eve thought.

"Follow me. I'll show you around." Adam offered while walking in his home. Eve followed Adam, and was surprised with what she saw. Infront of her, was a bed. A really comfy bed to be exact. To her right, was a brick fireplace, with two sofa chairs infront of it. To her left, was a coffee table, surrounded by couches. The floor was wooden tiles. Something caught Eve's eyes that worried her. There was only ONE bed.

"Ugh.. Adam?" Eve asked.

"Yeah?" Adam asked back.

"There's only one bed." Eve said.

"Oh, I'll just sleep on the couch." Adam assured.

"No! You will sleep on the bed! I will sleep on the couch!" Eve yelled.

"It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." Adam replied.

"No! I'm a guest! I'll sleep on the floor!" Eve yelled

"Eve..." Adam said with his ears dropping.

"IF YOU DON'T SLEEP ON THE BED I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL SLEEP OUTSIDE!" Eve demanded. Eve regained her senses and looked at Adam, who was cowering under the covers if his bed.

"Oh Arceus... I'm sorry..." Eve apologized with her head down. She slowly walked onto the bed next to Adam.

"It's okay..." Adam said while scratching the back of his head. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Eve replied. 'I wonder what happened to me... First I'm human, and now I'm a shiny Eevee with no memory. Today was one weird day...' Eve thought before drifting asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Aqua Trench

**Chapter 2 is up! This took me two day to make! Not 48 hour, but two days. I've probably worked on this 2 hours each day, so this actually took 4 hours. I was interrupted by The Boondocks and watched all three seasons of it. So yeah. Chapter 2. **

**I've been watching ASAPScience on YouTube, so expect some facts from the channel!**

**roadie0787: Haha! Yeah. I meant to do that cause since Eve was the most hipster name for Eevee, I decided to name the Pikachu Adam! And don't worry. I will make sure the story line is different. It will make it unique, so no one can skip ahead unless I put hidden hints or clues. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LovelyLily13: Thanks! *peace signs back*.**

Eve awoke from her deep slumber. She groggily got out from bed, not wanting to get out. Everyone has those feelings where they wake up and they are too damn lazy to get up. Even Pokemon have that feeling! Eve walked slowly towards the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one silver paw. She entered the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror.

"Oh god... I look like a Mightyena who fails miserably on catching their pray everyday..." Eve barely managed to get out. Her eyes were very droopy. Her eye lids were quite purple do to her sleep schedule being messed up, having her restart it (ASAPScience...). She turned on the water faucet to make sure the water was as cold as can be. She gathered up water with her two shiny silver paws, and threw it up in her face. Slowmo like all those acne or skin care commercials. Eva's face was soaking wet. Instead of being human and using a towel, she simply shook her head left and right really fast like a Lillipup until it was dry. A scent filled the bathroom, but it wasn't any soap, or hair product smell. The scent was of... BACON! Eve's eyes widened fully awake. Her ears shot up, and she ran towards the kitchen as fast as she can. She saw Adam cooking some nice delicious bacon. Adam heard all the ruckus behind him and smiled.

"Good morning Eve. I made us some breakfast!" One of Adam's hands was holding the handle of the pan with the bacon, while the other motioned towards the table. There was tons of plates filled with berries, sausage, scrambled egg, hash brown, pancakes! You name it! Eve's mouth started to drool. Her parents never whipped up something like that! Adam turned around, pan in hand and used the spatula to scoop up the bacon and lie it on an empty plate.

"Ahhh. Fresh Tepig bacon..." Adam sighed. This caused Eve to look at Adam. She had a confused and worried face. The face basically told everything to Adam.

"Just kidding!" Adam let out. Eve stilled had the confused and worried face. Adam let out a sigh.

"What? Pokemon can't have farm animals like pigs, chickens, and cows? Well Miltanks for moomoo milk but cows for beef!" Adam cried out. Eve let out a sigh of relief.

'Phew... I thought that would have been cannabilism...' Eve thought. The duo took a seat down near the table, and munched away. Meanwhile in the bushes, someone was stalking them...

"That Eevee's aura..." the stalker muttered. "It's... not from this world..."

After they were finished eating Adam asked a very... thought draining(?AN: Please leave a suggestion in the reviews for what I should use instead of thought draining) question.

"Wanna form an exploration team, Eve?" Adam asked. 'I hope she accepts. I need to find him... No matter what... and that Caterpie rescue mission was really fun and exciting! Especially with Eve around... Wait did I think that?' Adam thought. 'Must be the eggs...'

Eve had a questionable look on her face. She was posing as "The Thinker" as she thought.

'An exploration team? I've played the games and all and they were really fun but in real life! Man... What else am I gonna do in my Pokemon life?'

"Sure! Why not?" Eve stated. A smile approaching both their faces.

"We need to think of a team name that suits BOTH of us. Not something like ThunderBlast or FireBolt. That's freaking stupid..." Adam said. They were both brainstorming on ideas of their team name.

"Team Stone..? No..." Adam suggested.

"How about Team... Team Cubs?" Eve asked.

"Team Rocket!" Adam suggested loudly for no reason. Eve stared at him dumbfounded. His SHINY orange fur blended in with the sunlight peaking through the window. She looked down at her SHINY silver paws. An idea popped into Eve's head.

"How about Team Shiny! We're both shiny after all!" Eve cried out in excitement. Adam jumped in excitement.

"Yeah! That's perfect! Come on let's rush towards the Clefable Guild and sign up!" Adam suggested. His orange paws grabbed Eve's silver wrists and they both ran towards Town Square. If they didn't rush, they would have noticed a rare species called "Lucario" look at them. He was sensing their auras.

"The Pikachu's aura is fine... Normal to ones I've seen often in this world... But that Eevee's... I've seen no other aura like hers... But I feel like I've met her before... I must find out more!" the Lucario screamed out. He rushed towards the tree and started ninja hopping like in Naruto on them. If HE( emphasis) didn't tree hop, he would have noticed an Absol spying on him. Or just walking by listening to him.

"Is he that Pokemon? The pokemon that only has one of them in existence? No... it can't be..." the Absol muttered to himself and continue to walk away

Adam and Eve arrived at the Pelipper Post Office. There, they turned right into a layer of trees. There were bushes covering the base of the tree. One of the bushes however, looked fake. They both ran towards the fake bush. Adam looked behind them to see if anyone was looking. Thinking they were safe, Adam opened the fake bush and both shiny pokemon crawled in. Adam put the bush back in place while letting out a sigh of relief. Eve looked around wonderstruck. There was a beautiful lake glimmering with sparkles. The tree bark fit in so well. In the middle of the room lied a tent that resembled a Clefable head.

"H-how did you know about this Adam?" Eve asked still wonderstruck. 'I've played the Red and Blue rescue team, but never I have imagined this actually existed!'

Adam's smile transformed into a frown once Eve asked the question.

"Well... My brother, Damien, was part of a Rukario rank exploration team... They were above Rukario rank with how skilled they were. They were Legendary Rank. One day, he and his partner, a Blaziken named Ryan, disappeared without a trace... No one knows where they are even to this day... Everyone thinks they are dead... But they are wrong! One of the main reasons that I wanted to form an exploration team is to find my brother! Are you with me Eve (prequel? leave it in the reviews if you want to see one)!" Adam yelled. His story touched Eve, and his motive to find his brother even motivated Eve herself, but the name Damien sounded familiar to her. She ignored it.

"Yeah! Lets do this YEAH-!" Eve was cut short if her celebration when they heard someone shushing. The duo looked at the Clefable tent. A figure was telling them to shush. A pink looking cat/fox looking creature with blue eyes and wavy ribbons was shushing them. They walked towards the pokemon to reveal that it was a... What pokemon is that?

"Hello. I am Sylveon." Sylveon said.

Eve, being the pokemon nerd she is, immediately brain stormed.

'Eon? That means she's a new Eeveelution!'

"But Nintendo never revealed a Pokemon from sixth gen yet!" Eve blurted out the last of her thought. Sylveon looked at her confused.

"N-Nin...T-ten..do?" Sylveon tried to pronounce Nintendo like a newborn would pronounce a word. Adam sweats dropped.

"Hehe... Never mind that... Anyway, we are here to register as an exploration team!" Adam informed Sylveon.

"Very well. Just climb down this ladder and I will inform you to Mr. Clefable." The Sylveon simply stated. The three went down the ladder. Down the ladder were rooms filled with tons of different pokemon chatting with each other. Sylveon lead Adam and Eve towards Clefable's room. (Clefable has a Morgan Freeman voice).

"Hello. I am Clefable." Clefable simply stated. "If you are here to form an exploration team, just tell me your team name. I will give you your supplies."

"We are Team Shiny!" Adam declared proudly.

"Very well. Team Shiny is now an official exploration team. Here are your supplies." Clefable handed them a chest. Adam took it, and placed it infront of himself and Eve. They opened the box revealing silky red scarves. It isn't plain red though. It looks shiny. It shines when in light. Adam moved the scarves to the side and brought up two rescue team badges. Moving the badges aside revealed a large treasure bag to carry items with. It has a magical power so you can store virtually anything in it.

"Wow..." Eve said in wonder. She took one of the silk red scarves and wrapped it around her neck. She took one if the badges and pinned it on the scarf.

"You are now Team Shiny. Start of by doing rescue missions of off the bulletin board in front of the Pelipper Post Office. Once you are Silver Rank, you can use the bulletin board here where you can do higher rank missions and fight criminals. You can even be a legend rank... Just like your brother, Damien." Clefable stated pointing at Adam.

"Thank you ." Adam thanked. The duo ran out the room, climbed up the ladder and made there way towards the bulletin board.

"What missions should we do?" Eve asked. She was wondering if she should pick the dungeon with the most missions like she did in the games.

"I think we should do the mystery dungeon that have the most missions. Therefore we can tally up more points in just one day." Adam answered. He looked around and counted the bulletin board scouting which dungeon have the most missions.

"It looks like Aqua Trench has 4 missions which is the most. The first we need to deliver a Pecha Berry to a Poochyena on the 3rd floor, rescue a Nidorino on the 4th floor, give an Escape Orb to a Nincada on the fifth floor, and rescue a Plusle and Minun on the sixth floor. Doesn't seem very hard. Let's go!" Adam read the missions out loud and the duo ran towards Aqua Trench. Unknown to them was that a Lucario was listening to their every word.

"Aqua Trench huh? What is that Eevee going to do to those pokemon? She's obviously not going to rescue them..." the Lucario said to himself. He sprinted towards Aqua Trench in hopes to find answers.

Adam and Eve arrived at Aqua Trench completely unaware of the Lucario looking at them. A black fox like creature was behind him. The black fox was a Zoroark.

"Luke, are you sure that Eevee has abnormal aura?" the Zoroark asked.

"Yes Zoey. I'm the one who can sense aura, not you." Luke responded.

"Wait can't Gale our Gallade friend sense aura too?" Zoey asked. Her eyes brows moving up and down hinting at something.

"Yes, but after I told him about the Eevee, he suddenly turned depressed. He did that when I told him about that Pikachu remember? We have to convince him to come back with us." Luke told Zoey still keeping an eye out.

"Hey Zoey! They're moving in. Let's go!" Luke commanded. The two ran into Aqua Trench pursuing Adam and Eve.

On the first floor of Aqua Trench, they were greeted by a Shellos who decided to use Mud Shot dealing great damage to Adam. Adam countered with Thunderbolt, almost knocking it out. Eve joined the fight and used Quick Attack on Shellos. Eve was so fast that she was a blur and the Shellos couldn't dodge. The Shellos tried to counter with Mud Shot, but Eve went in a zig zag pattern and the attacks missed. Eve knocked into Shellos knocking it out. Adam ate an Oran Berry while Eve looted a Rawst Berry and 78 Poke from the fainted Shellos body. They decided to take a left into a narrow path. The narrow path lead them to a dead end. They turned around only to be greeted by a menacing Floatzel. Adam used Thunderbolt on the Floatzel. It did a lot of damage, but the Floatzel didn't give up. Floatzel responded by using Aqua Jet. Since they were in a narrow path, Floatzel slammed into Eve, then into Adam, and slammed them into a wall dealing great pain to them both. Adam fainted due to being slammed on the wall. His rescue badge started to glow meaning Adam would soon be teleported back to his house.

'Damn! I need to defeat this Floatzel and hope it will drop something to help Adam!' Eve thought in a hurry.

She started to Tackle and Quick Attack the Floatzel, but those attacks only did a sliver of damage. Floatzel smiled and immediately fired a blue ball of water.

'Shit! Water Pulse!' Eve thought. She couldn't dodge since they were in a narrow path, and took the attack head on. Her fur soaking, she slowly stood up. Eve's tail started to glow. Eve felt that her tail didn't feel soft fluffy and light like before. It felt hard, cold, and heavy. She started to run towards the Floatzel using Quick Attack. Once she was three feet away, she jumped in the air yelling the name if her new attack.

"Iron Tail!" Eve screamed. While in the air, Eve did a front flip, and her tail was right on top of Floatzel's head. The momentum and weight of the tail immediately knocked it out. Eve ran to the fainted body to see if something could help Adam. She looted a seed, and a mini cd. She ran towards Adam with both items in paw. Adam was engulfed in the light about to be taken home. Eve ran up to Adam and fed him the seed. The engulfing light slowly started to fade away. Adam got up slowly and started to rub his head.

"Aw... Damn... What the hell happened?" Adam asked. He was rubbing his head trying to soothe it down.

"That Floatzel over there screwed you up! Luckily, I saved the day!" Eve said with a giggle. She was pointing at the fainted Floatzel with one of her silver paws. She took the mini cd and showed it to Adam.

"What's this thing?" Eve asked showing the item to Adam. 'Why do I remember a bunch of things about Pokemon but some stuff I just forget?' Eve thought to herself.

"That is a Technical Machine. TM for short. TM's contain moves that you can teach to Pokemon that normally don't learn the move by just leveling up. This move contains Shadow Ball. Eevee's like you can use it." Adam informed. "Just try and make it look like your draining it's power or something, then gather up energy from your mouth, and fire!"

"Hmm.. Interesting.. Adam what move should I forget? I can only learn four moves right?" Eve asked. Adam looked at her like she was stupid.

"What do you mean you can only learn four moves? You can learn as much as you want as long if you remember how to use it. Where'd you get that idea?" Adam asked still looking at Eve stupid.

"Well when I was a human, Pokemon was a game. In the game, we would raise Pokemon and fight gym leaders. They only learned up to four moves." Eve informed Adam.

"Well that's stupid. No offense." Adam told Eve. Eve merely giggled.

"None taken. In my opinion, that's freaking stupid too." Eve said.

Meanwhile during their conversation, Luke and Zoey were spying on them.

"That Eevee is a human?!" Zoey said surprised. "The last human we encountered was a Pikachu! And that Pikachu who's talking to the Eevee looks extremely similar to the Pikachu that was a human."

"Yes they do... Do you think they are related in someway? Cause the Pikachu's aura is similar to any Pikachu I've seen. Oh shit! They are headed our way. Do some illusion thing and make it look like we're not here!" Luke demanded. Zoey nodded. She put her hand on Luke's shoulder and pressed against the wall. Adam and Eve walked right past them talking.

"Shadow Ball seems cool! I can't wait to use it!" Eve shouted it. Adam smiled.

"Yeah. It's an extremely strong move, but make sure to not use it on Normal Type pokemon. It would just phase right through them." Adam informed Eve.

"Alright!"

They continued to walk, never noticing Zoey or Luke due to the illusion.

Continuing the first floor, they encountered a Psyduck who had an extreme head ache. Adam and Eve tried to help by giving it an Oran Berry, but the Psyduck was enraged, and used Water Pulse on Eve, knocking her to the ground. Electricity crackled from Adam's cheeks, and he fired a Thunderbolt at the Psyduck knocking it out. Adam helped Eve up and looted the fainted Psyduck's body. He looted 30 Poke and a Sleep Seed. They continued on and entered a room which held the stairs. Adam and Eve walked up the stairs entering the Second Floor.

On the second floor, thankfully, there weren't any Pokemon to surprise attack them. Adam quickly looted an Escape Orb needed for a mission, and the duo walked off into a different room. The room they walked into held two Buizels. The two Buizels immediately fired two Water Pulse. Adam and Eve sidestepped revealing a Shellos trying to sneak attack them. The Shellos took a direct hit from the two Water Pulse and it got knocked out. Adam used Thunderbolt on one of the Buizel, knocking it out. Eve used Iron Tail on the other Buizel sending it crashing towards a wall. The Buizel got up bruised and prepared a Water Pulse. The Water Pulse was cut short web Eve used Quick Attack on the Buizel knocking it out. Adam looted a Reviver Seed from the Buizel he knocked out, and Eve looted an Oran Berry and Pecha Berry from the Buizel she knocked out. There was one narrow path connecting to the room where they knocked the Buizels out. They followed the path. It lead to a room with nothing but the stairs. Adam and Eve went up the stairs to the third floor, and complete their first mission. Luke and Zoey quickly followed.

On the third floor, they saw a Poochyena cowering in the corner. They figured he was the client, so they walked towards him.

"Hello Poochyena?" Eve asked. The Poochyena looked at them with a frightened face, but that face turned happy when he found out they were a exploration team.

"Are you the one that wants a Pecha Berry?" Eve asked while handing him a Pecha Berry.

"Yes I am! Thank you very much! Come meet me at the Pelipper Post Office!" the Poochyena said. Eve pointed her badge at the Poochyena. The Poochyena was soon engulfed in a bright light and transported back to town square.

"One mission complete, three to go." Eve said proudly. This was the first official rescue mission they went on as Team Shiny. The duo walked into a room that had a surprise criminal. The criminal was an Electivire. He stole all of someone's money, murdered, and is harassing the wild Pokemon with a strong ThunderPunch. His wires on his back were using Thunder on other wild pokemon.

"Hey! Leave those wild Pokemon alone!" Eve yelled at the Electivire. He looked at the two little Pokemon and laughed.

"You puny excuse of a Pokemon are gonna take me down? Ha! Bring it on!" the Electivire declared. He ran towards the duo, with two Thunder Punches. Adam and Eve dodged the Electivire. Adam ran towards him preparing an Iron Tail while Eve was far away preparing a Shadow Ball. Eve fired the Shadow Ball at the Electivire while Adam was right above him. Adam and Eve thought he was done for, but he did something unexpected. He ThunderPunched Adam and quickly grabbed him. His wires Thunderbolting him as he screeched in pain. He grabbed the Shadow Ball and threw Adam in the air. He hit Adam square in the chest with the Shadow Ball, slightly turning his arm. Adam coughed up blood as the Shadow Ball hit him. He was sent spiraling towards a wall. The impact was harder than jumping off of Mt Pyre. Something barked inside Eve's head, cause she ran toward Electivire. Electivire was about to ready a ThunderPunch but was completely surprised of what just happened. Mid-air, Eve transformed into an Umbreon with blue rings and used Toxic on the Electivire severely poisoning him. Before Eve landed, she turned back into a cute silver Eevee. Electivire rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Apparently he was not. During his eye rubbing, Eve transformed into a greenish Espeon and fired a Shadow Ball. She used Psychic to send Electivire towards the Shadow Ball, causing double damage, and knocking the Electivire out. She transformed back into an Eevee and pointed her badge at Electivire.

"Unexpected... Criminal Mission... Success..." Eve weakly said. A light engulfed Electivire and transported him to the Hariyama Police Station. After he was transported, Eve immediately collapsed and Adam woke up. Adam slowly walked towards Eve. Blood dripping on the floor from his open wound on his chest. Blood trailing down his mouth. He collapsed on Eve, but wasn't rendered unconscious. He took a Reviver Seed and an Oran Berry from his treasure bag and fed it to Eve. Eve slowly opened her eyes and saw Adam. He had a small hole was open on his chest. She could see some of his ribs. He was about to fall down, but Eve quickly caught him and laid him down. She used the Treasure Bag as a pillow.

"Oh my god! We need to get this fixed right away!" Eve cried out. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No... kidding..." that was all Adam managed to say before he passed out. Tears were slipping down Eve's cheeks, but she wasn't crying. She took a first aid kid out of the treasure bag. She found stuff to stitch with and something to bandage his wounds. She took the stitches and did the best she could. She put the thread into the needle. She used on paw to close the hole as best as she could. The hole, originally three inches in diameter, was now one inch. The hole was one inch in took the needle and poked it through Adam's skin. She moved it to the opposite of the circle wound, and poked it through. She pulled the string as far as it can so part of the wound will close. 1/4 of the wound was closed. She poked it through the skin again, centimeters away from the other stitch. Minutes later, the wound was finally closed. She took a long bandage (the ones you wrap around the wound not stick) and wrapped it around the stitches. Once the roll she had was finished, she stuck the end to a part of the bandage. She took a Reviver seed and Sitrus Berry and put it in Adam's mouth. She had to chew for him, so she moved Adam's jaw up and down. She didn't know how she was going to make him swallow, but Adam swallowed it himself. He slowly opened his eyes and got up. Eve smiled happily and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Hey... What happened...?" Adam questioned. He looked down at his wound only to see it bandaged.

"Th-thanks Eve..." Adam said with a weak smile. "Hey do you mind if I have an Oran Berry?" Eve nodded and dug in the treasure bag. He took out an Oran Berry. Eve gave Adam the Oran Berry, who then devoured it in one bite without even chewing.

"OK! We've got missions to accomplish! Lets go Eve!" Adam declared. He ran towards a random direction in hopes he would find the stairs. Luke and Zoey saw the whole thing.

"Did... Did that Eevee evolve, change back, evolve again, and change back again? Are my Illusions playing tricks on me?" Zoey asked confused.

"Your illusions aren't playing tricks on you. That Eevee did evolve and change back." Luke told Zoey.

"How did she take on a Rank A criminal?" Zoey asked again.

"I think the Eevee got a power boost when she evolved." Luke informed Zoey. Zoey gulped nervously. The two followed Adam and Eve.

Adam and Eve found the stairs in the random direction. They went up the stairs to continue to the fourth floor.

On the fourth floor, they didn't find Nidorino immediately like they did with Poochyena. Adam looted 68 Poke lying in a corner and the two made their way to find Nidorino. They chose the narrow path to the right. It lead to a room with a Quagsire looking at them. Quagsire immediately used Mud Bomb. A big sphere of mud appeared at his mouth, and he fired at Adam. Eve countered with a Shadow Ball, and the two projectile attacks collided with each other causing an explosion knocking all three pokemon down to the ground. Adam and Eve got right back up and started to charge Iron Tails. Quagsire was a different story. Due to his weight, he couldn't get up fast enough. Once the Quagsire got up, he was greeted to an Iron Tail to the head, and an Iron Tail to the stomach, knocking it out. Eve looted 45 Poke and TM Thief. A narrow path connected the room with the fainted Quagsire to a different room. They followed the path and saw a Nidorino being cornered by two Floatzel.

"Leave him alone!" Adam demanded. The two Floatzel looked behind them and laughed. One of the Floatzel used Aqua Jet. It coated itself in water and flew like a jet towards Eve. The other looked like it was charging something up. Finally, it released a powerful stream of water. That Floatzel used Hydro Pump. Eve ran towards the Floatzel who used Aqua Jet and fired a Shadow Ball. The a purple sphere started to form in Eve's mouth. She fired at the jet speed Floatzel. The Shadow Ball hit the Floatzel causing a huge explosion. Floatzel flinched causing the water surrounding him to disappear. Eve jumped through the smoke and smacked Floatzel right in it's nose with Iron Tail sending it back. She fired a quick barrage of Shadow Balls all hitting the Floatzel knocking it out. Meanwhile, Adam had a simpler process. The Hydro Pump blasted it's way towards Adam. He jumped away and electricity crackled from his cheeks. The electricity was stronger though. It wasn't a projectile attack. The electricity still crackling from his cheeks, he used Quick Attack. The faster he got, the more electricity appeared. Finally, he was engulfed in electricity. Adam was moving at the speed of light. Afraid, the Floatzel desperately fired a Hydro Pump at full power. Adam didn't care. He jumped through the Hydro Pump electrocuting the water, and Floatzel. He ran towards the Floatzel and hit it square in the chest, immediatly knocking it out. He looked at Nidorino who was being cared for by Eve. He was engulfed by a light a disappeared.

"Two missions down, two more to go!" Eve told Adam with a thumbs up. They both looted the Floatzel they took out. Eve looted an Oran Berry and 46 Poke. Adam looted two Oran Berries and a Sitrus Berry. The duo ran hoping to find the way out. Fortunatley, the next room they went into held the stairs.

On the fifth floor, they found a Sealeo harassing a plain blue egg with two white dots. Sealeo was smacking it around with it's tail. Adam and Eve reacted quickly. Adam immediatly Thunderbolted the Sealeo paralyzing it. Eve then ran it and smacked it with an Iron Tail, immediately knocking it out. Adam and Eve immediately ran towards the egg hoping it's OK. Eve inspected to see if it was fine. Thankfully, there weren't any cracks or bruises.

"What do we do with the egg? Do we return it to it's parents?" Eve asked Adam. Adam gulped nervously.

"We already found it's parents..." Adam said. Eve looked back at Adam. He motioned to two Azumarill coated in blood.

"Oh god!" Eve screamed worried. She scooped up the egg ran towards the two Azumarill. They both had two holes on their necks. One was dead, and the other was on the brink of death. She said her last words.

"Pl... Please... Please take care of my baby..." the mother Azumarill said her last words and last wish. She took her last breath and her body turned lifeless. Eve turned to the Sealeo who was now gone. Enraged, she roared out loud frightening all the wild Pokemon so they wouldn't mess with them. The roar even frightened Adam a bit. He ran towards Eve to try and comfort her.

"Hey calm down Eve... We'll find him eventually, but we won't kill him. We have to turn him in to Hariyama..." Adam tried to comfort Eve, but failed. He put his arm around Eve's back.

"Come on. I hate seeing friends sad and all. We'll avenge those Azumarill by turning Sealeo in. Don't worry!" Adam pulled Eve closer and patted her on the back and smiled. Eve raged went away and smiled back.

"Thanks Adam... I've only known you for two days, and you're already a great friend!" Eve said.

"Yup! Come on! Let's fine that Nincada.!" Adam declares.

"Wait! Lets bury them!" Eve suggested.

"Alright. It would be disrespectful to leave them here." Adam agreed. they dug two holes and put the two Azumarill in. They placed the dirt back.

"Now that they're buried, lets get that Nincada!" Adam declared. Eve scooped up the egg and the duo tried to fine Nincada. Due to the roar, all the wild Pokemon didn't attack them. They finally found the Nincada and handed it the Escape Orb.

"Thank you very much!" Nincada thanked Adam and Eve. "Meet me at Pelipper Post!" He was soon engulfed in a light and disappeared.

"Three missions down, one more to I!" Eve said her traditional mission complete slogan. They continued their way until they found the stairs. Luke and Zoey were having a conversation.

"That Eevee's aura maybe not from this world, but she and her partner sure are very good people!" Zoey told Luke.

"Yes... But we still need to find out more. Will she kill the egg?" Luke asked.

"Don't be silly..." Zoey joked. Luke ignored her and ran up the stairs to the sixth floor.

"Asshole..." Zoey muttered. She quickly followed Luke.

On the sixth floor, they immediately found the Plusle and Minun hugging each other in fear in the corner.

"Now... We are Team Shiny. An exploration team. We are here to rescue you!" Eve told the Plusle and Minun. She pointed her badge at them and they were engulfed in light.

"Thank you so so much! Our mommies might be worried!" Plusle thanked. They were both transported to town square.

"All missions complete! Lets go to Pelipper Post!" Eve declared. Eve and Adam were engulfed in a light and were transported to Pelipper Post. Luke and Zoey saw them disappear.

"Let's follow them again..." Luke muttered. He took a exploration badge out and Luke and Zoey were transported.

Once Adam and Eve were at Pelipper Post, they were greeted by tons of Pokemon. First, a Mightyena with her Poochyena showed up.

"Thank you for delivering that Pecha Berry to my son! Here's your reward!" The Mightyena thanked. She gave them 100 Poke, and a Reviver Seed. Team Shiny gained 5 rescue pointsThey left, and a Hariyama with two Makunitas showed up.

"Thank you for catching this Electivire for us. He murdered a poor Gardevoir just walking by... He was Rank A, and you newbie team defeated him! Good job! Here is your reward!" Chief Hariyama thanked them. They received the 10,000 Poke bounty on his head, and 200 rescue points, bringing them up to Bronze Rank. They left, and a Ninjask and a Nincada.

"Thank you for saving my son! Here is your reward!" Ninjask thanked them. Team Shiny received a Reviver Seed, and 5 rescue points. Ninjask and Nincada left, and a Nidorino and Nidorina faced them.

"Thanks for saving my best friend! I wouldn't know what to do without him!" Nidorina cried out. "Here's your reward!" She handed them a Pecha Berry and they got five rescue points. Finally, the Plusle and Minun duo showed up with a slightly bigger Plusle and Minun, however, the bigger Plusle and multiplication signs instead of plus signs, and the Minun had division signs instead of minus signs. (They look like Raichu but replace the bolted tail with a multiplication or division sign and make the color scheme red/blue and tannish)

"I am Multiplun and this is Divine." Multiplun said while pointing at the evolution of Minun.

"Thank you for saving our children. Here is your reward." He handed them two Blast Seeds and Sleep Seeds. They also got five rescue team points. They walked towards their home and got into bed. The egg was in the middle of them.

"We did good today. We witnessed some weird stuff on your second mystery dungeon but it was fun... We're also gonna be parents." Adam said.

"I feel bad for those Azumarill..." Eve said.

"Don't worry... We'll find that Sealeo and bring them to justice!" Adam yelled his fist in the air. Eve chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Adam."

"Night Eve."


	3. Chapter 3: A new teammate!

**Here is Chapter 3! I recently watched "The Butterfly Effect". Great movie. I also just watched a movie where Morgan Freeman is the bad guy and he gets arrested. Das some good ol' buuuulll shiiiit. I also made a new Aura move set. It contains some basic moves, but uses aura dealing a lot more damage. There's Aura Punch, Aura Kick, Aura Tail, Aura Palm, Aura Headbutt, Aura Pulse, Aura Blast, Aura Whip, basically every attack move but used with Aura.**

**Fun fact: This is all being typed on an iPhone!**

**P**

**LovelyLily13: I got that idea from when Red found the Eevee that was experimented on by Team Rocket. His Eevee could change from the first three eeveelutions until it evolved into Espeon... It was in the Pokemon Adventures Manga. Thanks for reviewing!**

Adam and Eve were both under the blanket sleeping. Adam was snoring lightly while Eve wasn't snoring at all. Eve was just sleeping with her mouth wide open. She was hugging the egg protecting it from any harm. Her eyes closed tightly due to the exhaustion from exploring Aqua Trench. Adam was smiling while asleep. He was dreaming of something that made him smile. Let's take a peep in his dream, shall we?

{Adam's Dream (Adam's POV)}

It was early morning. The sky was a grayish color. The moon was setting in the horizon. The Pokemon were just waking up. I was walking through Tiny Woods. I wanted to revisit the place where I wanted to become an exploration team. The place where Eve and I saved Caterpie. The place where Eve and I... first met. The Pidgeys were chirping a tune. Surprisingly, they were chirping the Song of Storms. Out of nowhere, something started to run towards me. The fallen leaves were breaking as the Pokemon ran over them. Electricity crackled from my red cheeks as I heard the Pokemon running coming closer to me. I slowly turned around ready to fire a strong Thunder. The electricity disappeared from my red cheeks when I saw who it was. A Raichu.

"Damien?" I asked cautiously. Seeing my brother out of the blue concerned me. Other Pokemon would just be excited and happy, but it was a different story from me.

"What? Aren't you excited to see your brother?" Damien asked. He smiled and held his paws out. I simply smiled and laughed.

"One mistake already..." I cleverly stated. "Damien" had a confused look on his face.

"What? Mistake?" "Damien" asked obviously confused. My smile grew bigger, and I laughed harder.

"Two mistakes..." I slyly smiled. "Damien" was obviously losing his temper.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "Damien" yelled angry. He was breathing heavily.

"Mistake number three... well actually four... get the fuck outta here imposter..." I demanded him. I decided to tell the dumbass imposter how he imitated my brother poorly. "Mistake number one... Damien never greeted me like that. He would either Tackle me playfully, or prank me. Mistake number two... His tail isn't like normal Raichu. He doesn't have the bolted part on the end of his tail. Mistake number three... Damien was never confused. If I were to say something like that, he would just burst out laughing with some electricity crackle from his cheeks. Mistake number four, he never cusses..." "Damien" dashed towards me in an amazing speed. I tried to dodge, but his tail stabbed me in the shoulder and blood started to poor out of the wound.

{Real Life}

Eve awoke from her sleep. Not getting out of bed, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked to Adam to say good morning, but noticed something different. Adam was bleeding from his shoulder. The same spot "Damien" stabbed him.

"Adam! Oh god! Come on wake up!" Eve yelled out. One of her silver paws was covering the wound on Adam's shoulder and the other was shaking Adam's stiff body.

"Damnit..." Eve ran off to the treasure bag to get the first aid kit.

{Adam's Dream 3rd Person}

("Damien" will now be known as Imposter.)

Adam grunted in pain as his wound started pouring blood.

'Why the hell does the pain feel so real' Adam thought in his head searching for answers.

Adam and Imposter had a stare down and were walking in circles. Imposter smiled devilishly and let out his tongue. It wasn't like any regular Pokemon tongue, it was a snake tongue. He brought his tail up to his mouth and licked the blood off, cleaning the tail. Adam's blood started to stain the Tiny Woods floor. Imposter started to dash towards him with his tail turning a steel color. Adam ran away as fast as he could. He charged up a quick Thunder and fired it at Imposter. He simply let his Iron Tail up deflecting the electricity. He smirked and put his arms out like he was charging something. An orange light appeared between his paws and fired it at Adam hitting in square in the chest knocking him into a tree. There was a small cut on his chest that started to bleed. Ignoring the pain, Adam used Agility to get to Imposter. His tail turned to steel as he hit Imposter in the face sending him in the air. Imposter slowly got up still having that devilish smile and eyes on his face. There was only a mere bruise on his face. Imposter fired a barrage of Focus Blasts, which Adam simply dodged. He sidestepped the first few, jumped to the side for the next barrage, and jumped over the last of barrage. While Adam was dodging, Imposter was charging up a full powered Focus Blast. Imposter fired it while Adam just landed from dodging. He had no time to dodge so he got hit, sending him flying back. Adam broke through three trees cause of the power from the full powered Focus Blast. Adam slowly got up, his whole body aching in pain. He once again used Agility to run to Imposter. Once he was a good three feet away from him, his tail turned to steel and he swung at Imposter. Imposter simply side stepped, leaving Adam in the air. Imposter, with the devilish face of course, had his fist turn white. He Mega Punched Adam where his small cut was, and sent him flying through five trees, destroying the homes of wild pokemon. Adam laid there limp against the tree. His vision was blurry, but he could still see Imposter used Agility to run up to him. Imposter faced Adam still with the devilish. His sharp tail turned to steel and he swiped at Adam's chest. A deep cut appeared on his chest, intersecting with the other cut. Blood started to pour out slowly from the x cut. He looked up at Imposter weakly. Imposter's foot glowed white, and kicked Adam in the middle of the bleeding x cut. Adam was sent flying through more trees. There was a small hole in the middle of the x cut bleeding. He noticed something flash in the corner of his eyes. He grabbed them and took a look at them.

'Two TM's... Perfect.' Adam thought. He was smiling as he squeezed the two TM's draining it's energy and learning the move stored in it. His brain started to ache as it adapted to the fast learning of the TM. He threw them aside before Imposter got to him. He saw Imposter as he used Agility again to run towards him. Imposter lifted him up with the devilish face, and put his sharp tail to Adam's neck. Unknown to him, he was focusing on something.

"Say your last words rodent." Imposter brought his sharp tail closer to his neck, so it was an millimeter apart. Adam smiled.

"Gladly..." Adam simply said. He frustrated Imposter, and put his sharp tail on his neck.

"Well SAY IT!" Imposter yelled. Adam's fist glowed bright.

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. He converted all his strength into the Focus Punch, and he punched Imposter in the face. Imposter was sent flying and he hit the ground with a large thud. Adam used Agility while charging something in his paw. Imposter slowly got up and saw Adam right in his face.

"FOCUS BLAST!" Adam hit Imposter square in the chest, slightly twisting his arm just like the Electivire. Imposter was sent spiraling towards a tree. Unfortunately for him, a branch was there. The branch spiked through his back, into his heart, and out his chest. Imposter had a face of pain. Blood was pouring rapidly like a waterfall out his chest. He was coughing up blood. Adam fell to the ground in pain. He was breathing heavily. Finally after, Imposter died, something spoke the Adam.

"Adam..." something said. Adam slowly looked up and eyes widened in shock when he saw the king of nightmares, Darkrai, stand... er um float before him. "You are the only pokemon who survived my Ditto." Adam was confused. He looked back at the branch where Imposter had died, and saw that he wasn't there. There wasn't any blood either, excluding the one on Adam. What he saw was a cute little Ditto doing puppy eyes without even trying to do puppy eyes.

"Well now that you defeated him, you shall wake up from this nightmare, but be warned. You shall have these nightmares often, so be ready." Darkrai warned. Adam's was engulfed by a light.

{Real Life}

Adam shot up from his bed. He saw Eve holding their egg in front of her worried.

"Adam! You're awake! Oh god! I was so worried! You've been asleep for a full day!"Eve screamed out in excitement.

'A day?!' Adam looked down at his body. His shoulder and chest was bandaged.

'Wait... That was where that Ditto stabbed me... but how?' Adam thought confused.

"Eve..?" Adam asked worried. Eve looked at him egg still in hand.

"Yeah?" Eve responded. Adam was hesitant to tell her.

"How did I get these scars?" Adam asked. Eve took a deep breath.

"While you were sleeping, your shoulder started to bleed. Once I cleaned it, it looked like it was stabbed. I patched it up, but then a small cut appeared on your chest. I bandaged that one up, and then a longer cut appeared intersecting with the other cut. I patched that up then a small hole appeared, then I patched that up and waited!" Eve informed Adam in one breath.

"What if I told you that happened to me in my dream... well nightmare?" Adam told Eve. Eve had a confused look on her face.

"What? Isn't that what happened in The Butterfree Effect (^^)? Eve thought.

"Yeah. I fought Damien which turned out to be Darkrai's Ditto. He transformed to a Raichu with a really sharp tail and stabbed me in the shoulder and cut me in the chest." Adam informed while motioning to the bandages.

"Darkrai was in your dreams?" Eve asked with a worried face. Who wouldn't be worried if your friend was being haunted by Darkrai?

"Yeah I guess. He also said that this would happen often, so be ready to patch me up!" the shiny Pikachu said enthusiastically. "Let's drop the subject and let's go on a rescue mission!" Adam bolted out the door to head to the Pelipper Post office leaving a shiny Eevee confused.

"Adam has a nightmare for a whole day, and bolts out to go on a rescue mission? What?" Eve said to herself. She bolted out the door herself and went to follow Adam. Luke and Zoey were spying on them.

"What the hell is wrong with these Pokemon? The Eevee is a human and can transform into her evolutions, and the Pikachu gets visited by Darkrai?" Zoey screamed out.

"That is pretty freaking weird." Luke responded. "Let's get back to Gale. Maybe we can cheer him up." Luke and Zoey ran away to cheer up Gale.

"You know, remember the Pokemon that visited the human Pikachu?" Zoey asked Luke while they were running.

"No. Why? What does it have to do with Gale?" Luke asked confused.

"That Pokemon was a Gardevoir. Gale said that he and her were really close until... that happened." Zoey answered. Her aura suddenly turned sad.

"What happened?"Luke asked. Zoey answered hesitantly.

"... Gale and Garde, the Gardevoir, were walking through Sinister Woods on a rescue mission. Turns out the son of a bitch who set it up was actually a criminal. The Electivire that the Eevee defeated a couple days ago killed Garde. He almost killed Gale too..." Zoey revealed to Luke. Luke was shocked. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's why Gale is depressed? Garde was in the human Pikachu's dreams, and he thinks that she's in the Eevee's dreams too?" Luke questioned. Zoey simply nodded. The two arrived at their base. It looked like an igloo, except it was made out of stone bricks instead of ice blocks. It was covered in moss, so it blended in well with the forest. Luke and Zoey entered the stone igloo revealing a ladder down. The two climbed down the ladder and their eyes widened. There in front of them was a Electivire, and a bloody Gallade. His throat was cut open. His arm blades were full blood. The background looked like the Gallade was struggling from the Electivire.

"Gale..." Zoey said sadly in shock. Luke read Zoey's aura. It was a deep blue, which meant sad. Suddenly, it turned to a Fire Red (:D). Zoey was angry. Luke was angry too. He put his arms out and made his paws look like they were both holding something. An angry red aura appeared in both paws. Zoey ran towards the Electivire and transformed into a Charizard. Zoey fired a powerful stream of fire at the Electivire. The heat of the Flamethrower took its effect, as Luke and Electivire were slowly sweating. Electivire put both his arms out to successfully block the Flamethrower. He let his arms down. His face was in total shock from the next thing he saw. He saw multiple Fire Blasts coming straight towards him. All of the powerful fire stars hit him causing massvd damage. The ground started to shake. Electivire was trying to keep balance while Luke and Zoey (Charizard) stood there. Fire started to erupt from the ground. It surrounded the Electivire so he couldn't escape. The fire started to come closed and closer until they completely sandwiched Electivire. There was a sudden explosion because of the Blast Burn. Tons of dust clouds filled the air so no one could hear or sense a thing. Zoey flew towards Electivire and scooped him up. She broke through the ceiling and went for the skies. Electivire struggled to let loose. He kept Thunderpunching Zoey hoping she would let up and die. Unfortunately for Electivire, she stood her strong. Minutes later, Zoey was above the clouds. She swear she saw the stars. In the air, Zoey transformed into a Machamp and used her four steroid inducing arms and punched Electivire down with all her might. She started to fall down as well. She put all of her weight into her feet. Luke had his two Aura Spheres ready. He was waiting for Electivire to come crashing down. He heard screams of terror from the skies. He readied his Aura Spheres and charged more power to them. Electivire came crashing through the hole in the roof. Before Electivire could hit the floor, Luke hit Electivire in the face and in the chest with the Aura Spheres still in hand. Electivire crashed in the nearby wall. Luke used Close Combat multiple times. He was punching, kicking, elbowing, kneeing, you name it, everywhere he possibly could to Electivire. He even did some sick combos you only see pros do when you play Mortal Kombat online. He kicked at Electivire's feet, causing him to slip. Before he slipped and hit the floor, he Aura Kicked Electivire back up. He then jumped up as well and used Close Combat another time. Luke slammed an Aura Sphere into Electivire's face, sending him crashing into the wall. Aura emerged from Luke, shaped in a vine. It grabbed Electivire and tied him up. Luke slammed Electivire into the wall multiple times. After a lot of slams into the wall, he slammed him on the floor and left him there. Electivire slowly got up, but was soon interrupted by a loud screaming noise coming from the sky. Luke and Electivire looked up to see a Machamp falling down from the sky feet first.

"Oh shit! You're on your on pal!" Luke told Electivire in worry. He ran away and hid under a table. Electivire tried to move, but his entire body ached in pain and couldn't move. Zoey fell a bunch of miles upwards, and stomped on Electivire when she landed. Luke looked away as fast he could. Even looking at the steroid induced Machamp stomp on an Electivire hurt Luke. Electivire screamed at the top of his lungs obviously in pain. Blood started to pour out of his back as Zoey twisted her feet. Electivire kept on coughing out blood every second. Zoey jumped off of Electivire and transformed back into a Zoroark. All of a sudden, and pink light engulfed the entire room. Nothing was broken, no one was dead, no blood, and Electivire was just fine.

"What?! How the hell?!" the Electivire screamed in fear.

"It's called illusion. Everything that just happened, never really happened. You still felt the pain though." Zoey cleverly stated. Gale, the Gallade that had his neck cut, stood behind Electivire. He unsheathed his arm blade and it turned pink. He slammed into the Electivire's side sending him down in pain.

"Our team base is covered with an illusion spell that only top notch Zoroark can learn. Zoey is one of them." Gale told Electivire. He pulled Electivire up by the neck. He put both his arms behind his back and a psychic energy shaped like hand cuffs cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for harassment, prison break, first degree murder, thievery, and attempted murder to a policeman, and a Legend rank exploration team. Get the hell out if here." Gale pushed Electivire until they reached the ladder. He used his psychic powers to teleport his team and Electivire outside their base.

[Hey Luke and Zoey.] Gale used telepathy to connect to Luke and Zoey's minds so they can communicate through their minds.

[Yeah Gale?] Zoey asked.

[You said that you could still feel the pain from the illusion, even though it never really happened right?] Gale asked Zoey. She nodded which Gale saw.

[How come I didn't feel any pain when he "slit my throat"?] Gale asked confused.

[Well I can choose who is effected by the illusion. Luke with his aura powers can sense who is at our base. If it's someone trying to steal from us or trash us, I choose those pokemon to be effected by the illusion. Being a top notch Zoroark I am, I can create illusions to anyone anywhere.] Zoey finally finished explaining as they arrived at Pokemon Square.

{Pelipper Post Office}

Adam and Eve were scanning the bulletin board for rescue missions. The bronze rank team wanted to do the mystery dungeon with the most missions.

"It looks like Rocky Hill has 5 missions." Adam informed Eve. Eve simply nodded. "The first mission is on the second floor. We have to rescue a Zigzagoon. The second mission is on the third floor. We have to deliver a Oran Berry to a Weedle. On the fourth floor, the third mission, we have to rescue a Skitty. The fourth mission is on the sixth floor. We have to rescue a Croagunk, and the fifth mission we have to rescue a Machop. Seems easy enough." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Define easy. Our mission was to give a Poochyena a Pecha Berry and we see a Rank A criminal Electivire. Pretty freaking easy if you ask me." Eve told Adam with a grin. Adam shot a grin back.

"Oh yeah. Say, how did you defeat that Electivire?" Adam asked curious. He had forgotten about the Electivire until Eve told him.

"Oh well I -" Eve was about to how she can change into her evolutions and revert back but a voice popped up in her head.

'Do not tell Adam how you defeated Electivire.' the voice said. She sounded like a woman.

'What why not?' Eve asked the voice. She swore she heard the voice facepalm.

'It will reveal what you did to someone. Don't ask who. Just tell him you fired a lot of Shadow Balls until he gave in.' the voice commanded. Eve nodded; mentally.

"I fired a bunch of Shadow Balls until the Electivire gave in." Eve lied to Adam.

"Oh! You're really strong!" Adam replied. 'Liar. You are strong, but a Rank A criminal? The sudden pause she took must've been her thinking of a lie. I guess she doesn't trust me.' Adam thought. His face saddened and his ears drooped. Eve never noticed. The thought of Eve not trusting him hurt. The duo heard a loud voice coming from Pokemon Square. They ran there as fast as they could. There in Pokemon Square was Chief Hariyama yelling.

"THE RANK A CRIMINAL ELECTIVIRE HAS ESCAPED! PLEASE INFORM THE PSDP IF YOU SEE HIM!" Hariyama yelled with all his might. A voice from a distance yelled back. A Lucario, Zoroark, and a Gallade came walking in with an Electivire in psychic hand cuffs.

"We have the Electivire!" the Lucario yelled. The walked up to Chief Hariyama and handed him Electivire. Hariyama gave a hearty laugh.

"Luke! Zoey! Gale! Team Illusion has done it again! Well, what do you expect from the first Rukario rank team! HAHAHA! I raised you three correctly. Thanks for finding the Electivire!" Hariyama pushed the Electivire towards the police station.

'Rukario rank? I thought they said they were a Legend rank? Dirty fucking liars.' the Electivire thought as he was pushed.

Luke, Zoey, and Gale walked towards by Pelipper Post office. They saw Adam and Eve, and decided to have a talk with them and get to know them.

"Hello young ones." Gale told the duo. They couldn't believe it. A Rukario team is talking to them?! Woah.

"Uh... Hello! We ugh... We are... Team ugh Shiny! We are a... Bronze Rank.. ugh exploration team and ugh we defeated that ...ugh Electivire and brought him to ugh... Chief Hariyama!" Eve spoke up nervous and excited. Adam simply face pawed and started to pat Eve on the back.

"Shh calm down..." Adam relaxed Eve.

[Aww, they look so cute with each other!] Zoey mentally awed with the mind link.

"This is Eve and I am Adam. We are both shiny. We met at Tiny Woods and rescued a Caterpie. We formed an exploration team named Team Shiny cause... just guess. We went to Aqua Trench as our first official rescue mission and encountered him. I was knocked out and Eve defeated him. We got to Bronze Rank cause of that." Adam simply stated calm. He had a smile on his face. Zoey mentally awed again.

[Ohmigosh! These two are so cute yet they can battle like crazed monsters!]

"Ugh... yeah!" Eve added.

"Do you know about the secret Clefable guide?" Adam asked Luke. Luke nodded.

"Well my broth-" Adam was about to explain his brothers story but was interrupted by Luke.

"Yes. Your brother, Damien, was apart of it. Damien and Ryan rivaled with us. We would always fight, but we would have a good laugh at the end. We were the first to Rukario rank, but they were first to Legendary Rank. A day later we achieved." Luke just told the entire story and added the part how they were their rival. Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"Well we have to get going now. Good bye." Luke walked past them heading for Clefable's Guide.

"Seeya!" Zoey followed Luke. Gale simply waved goodbye and followed his two teammates.

"Wow! They're so cool!" Eve worshiped the Legendary Ranked rescue team. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Ugh huh! Let's go to Rocky Hill! We have some Pokemon to help!" Adam jumped with his fist in the air! He ran then ran off towards Rocky Hill. Eve sighed and quickly followed Adam.

{Rocky Hill}

Adam and Eve stood in front of the Rocky Hill entrance. They were literally in front of a rocky hill. There was just a big black hole with moss trailing down it. The duo walked towards the entrance.

On the first floor, they were immediately attacked by a Geodude. It used Rock Blast. A giant rock formed in front of the Geodude, and using it's arms, he pushed it towards Adam. He couldn't compare to the speed of the Rock Blast so it hit him square in the chest. Once the giant rock made contact, it immediately exploded scattering sharp pieces of rocks everywhere. While Geodude was busy attacking Adam, it never noticed the shiny Eevee sprinting towards it with an Iron Tail. Eve jumped into the air and did a 360. She smacked Geodude in it's face/body/arm immediately knocking it out. She looted 80 Poke from the Geodude. Adam slowly got up recovering from the Rock Blast.

"Be careful about these pointy rocks. They could really hurt!" Adam warned. Eve nodded in response. The two walked slowly across to a narrow pathway making sure to avoid the jagged rocks. They tip toed, bunny hopped, basically any strategy they could use to avoid the jagged rocks. They finally arrived at the path that lead to a lone room, which had the stairs!

On the second floor, they found a Sandshrew being attacked by a Golem. However the Sandshrew wasn't normal. Instead of a gold and white color scheme, it was green and white! The Sandshrew is shiny! The Golem tried it's best to use Dig. It would burrow it's way into the ground. The shiny Sandshrew was pacing everywhere tracking where the Golem would reappear. The ground started to erupt under the shiny Sandshrew. The ground sprouted up revealing the Golem! The shiny Sandshrew jumped out of the way. Both still in the air, the Sandshrew's paws clenched into a fist. He slammed the fist against the Golem's rocky hard shell sending him flying. Adam and Eve stared amazed at the Sandshrew's battling skills.

"The Sandshrew used a strong Brick Break attack on that Golem!" Eve stated starstruck. Adam did the same. Both were just staring at the shiny Sandshrew.

The Golem came crashing down to the floor. The shiny Sandshrew landed with ease. The Sandshrew got into a Kamehameha position. Both his arms were behind his back and a grayish silverish ball appeared in between his paws. He was charging up a Gyro Ball. He looked at the Golem who was struggling to get up. He fired the Gyro Ball and it went blasting towards the Golem. A huge explosion occurred. Dust filled the air. As soon as the dust dispersed, it revealed a perfectly fine shiny Sandshrew, with a Golem who looked like he was going to faint any second shiny Sandshrew rushed towards the Golem. His claws were engulfed in a ghostly purple energy. He was using Shadow Claw. The Golem tried to move away but it was in too much pain. It took the Shadow Claw head on. He was sent flying towards a wall. Chunks of rocks went flying as he impacted with the wall and fainted. Adam and Eve still amazingly surprised started to clap. The Sandshrew looked at the duo and immediately got into an offensive stance. He noticed that they never got into an offensive or defensive stance. He decided to speak up.

"Are you going to fight me?" the shiny Sandshrew asked. He got out of his offensive stance and stood their normally.

"Nope. Quite the opposite really." Adam responded. The Sandshrew had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sandshrew questioned. Adam shrugged.

"You gotta name?" Adam asked. Sandshrew nodded.

"My name is Michael." Michael greeted.

"Well Michael, would you like to join our exploration team?" Adam invited. Michael got into a thinking position. His right paw was under his chin while his left paw was under his right elbow.

'They look very strong... They are shiny like I am... I will have to test their strength...' Michael thought.

His paw clenched into a fist.

"I will only join if both of you can beat me. 1 on 1." Michael challenged. Adam and Eve nodded. Adam walked up first. Adam and Michael stared each other down. Michael charged at Adam with a Shadow Claw. The ghostly energy engulfed his claw as he charged towards Adam. Adan's tail turned into a metallic silver color. It turned into a hard metal. Michael was a foot away from Adam. He slashed his Shadow Claw. Adam tried to dodge, but the Sandshrew Slashed him in mid air. Adam was sent flying towards a wall. A small gash in his chest started to bleed. He quickly ate a Heal Berry (original right?) and the pain immediately went away. The gash also healed immediately. Michael burrowed his way in the ground. While Michael was digging, Adam was focusing his energy to his fist. Adam's ears twitched when he heard something under him. He quickly sidestepped, and Michael immediately sprung up. Adam released the energy in his fist, and punched Michael in the chest sending him flying to the wall. Michael grunted in pain.

'Focus Punch... Strong but cheap!' Michael thought. He rose up and rushed Adam. His claws were turning a bright white. Adam's tail turned into iron. It changed from orange to a metallic silver. Michael slashed towards Adam using ... Slash... Adam whipped his tail so it countered the slash. Michael recoiled cause of the iron. Adam took this chance and used Iron Tail once more. He whipped his tail and struck Michael sending him crashing towards a wall. Michael got up once more. He just stood there. Confused, Adam wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked confused. Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Being the electric type Adam is, he couldn't take it. He started to scream in pain and agony as the shiny Pikachu was knocked around by the violent earthquake. Once the violent earthquake was over, Adam laid on the floor. All his energy and health drained away by a single earthquake. Eve wanted to help Adam, but she knew if she did Michael might decline the exploration team offer. Michael smirked and rushed towards Adam. Adam was still lying on the floor not moving an inch but still breathing. Michael dug his way towards the ground and dug his way towards Adam. Adam still laid there on the floor... Michael spring up under Adam with his fist in the air. Adam yelled out in pain and was sent flying towards a wall. He slowly stuck off the wall and hit the floor. Once Adam hit the floor, a white smoke appeared.

"Double Team?!" Eve said in excitement, while Michael thought in worry. Suddenly, the real Adam popped out of no where with a Focus Punch ready. He ran towards Michael who still had his back turned, and punched him in the back. Michael was sent flying towards a wall, immediately knocked out. Victorious, Adam ran towards the treasure bag Eve was holding. He found a Reviver Seed and the duo ran towards Michael. He fed Michael the Reviver Seed and he slowly got up with a smile.

"You're really strong." Michael complemented with a smile. Adam smiled back.

"Thanks!" Adam thanked the shiny Sandshrew.

"I will be willing to join your exploration team. What's the name?" Michael asked. Adam and Eve smiled at each other. They got back to back and held their badges to Michael.

"We're Team Shiny!" The duo informed in unison. Michael just sweat dropped.

"Well... Let's get some rescue missions done!" Michael encouraged. The trio ran towards a narrow path to help pokemon.

**I'm so sorry I had to cut Rocky Hill short! It's just that it's been 3 days, and this has been worked on for 6 hours, despite how short this is. Well whatever. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**


End file.
